Caribbeanrebellion
Caribbeanrebellion Caribbeanrebellion is my new guild.There was a town in Jamaica near Port Royal. The town was orginally a German town. It was called Hafen Des Deutsch or Port of the German. The town had no criminals at all. Then the Royal Navy and the East India Trading Co sent men to burn the down. First they gathered all the citizens and killed alot of them. Then they burned the town and the survivors were taken on board a ship. The people who escaped the ship were the only survivors. They wanted revenge so Jack Daggerstealer started a faction called Caribbeanrebellion. They fight the British but are not pirates. They have decided to make a base at Jack Daggerstealer's house in Andaba Tortuga. The house is the Bowdash mansion right next to the Faithful Bride. The faction is still growing and is small. Here is a invitation code VTVN8852. We are at war with Outlaws and other guilds of the first military. After we are maxed we will make more guilds for this Rebellion. Places Our main base is located at Bowdash mansion in Andaba. We are setting up a emergency base at the Rum Cellar at Rumrunner's island, Andaba. Devil's Anvil is the capital of our contry for a hideout. Servers Andaba Allies and Enemies The United Kingdom-enemies Spain-neutral Brethen court -enemies 1st army - Becoming Allies Prussia- We are Prussians. Ranks First of all the ranks that the game has [ Gm, Officer,Veteran, and Member ] have a certain reason. We will have multiple guilds so Gm refers to a Vice President and that kind of stuff. Officer is a rank from Staff Seargent-Field Marshall. Veteran is Private- Seargent 2. Members are people who really need training or are punished. Punished are people not following rules or a spy. Punished Trainees Private Angel Bluefeather Danger Phantomcutter Raven Bluebolt Seadog Private First Class Matthew Shipsteel Thaddius Calicospark Rachel Hookslipper Coporal Jack Mcfish William Mcrose Coporal 1st grade David Gunfury Coporal 2nd grade Flynn Gunfox Seargent Georffrey Gundougal Seargent 1 Bashtin Seargent 2Amkanm Wolf Firehawk Staff Seargent-Elizabeth Ironfury and Elizabeth Bridgewaters Staff Seargent 1 Staff Seargent 2 Lietunant Lietunant 1 Lietunant 2 Captain Lietunant Major Major Lietunant Colonel Colonel Lietunant General Brigadier general 2 Star General 3 Star General-Jack Ruth Anderson 4 Star General-Conner Daggerboy Field Marshall- Emmaf Vice President- President-Jack Daggerstealer Members Jack Daggerstealer -Gm Emmaf-Officer and sister of me Conner Daggerboy-Officer and brother of me Elizabeth Ironfury-Officer We have more members just I only put the real important ones. We have just reached 20 members 2/25/2012 at 11:17 AM!!! Deutsch Jamaika or German Jamaica We are starting a country in Jamaica that will be great allies with our old country Prussia. We will have support. I am going to make a real wiki on wikia for Prussia on Potco. We will ask for land from Tortuga, and Jamaica. We have a anthem I will tell you it in English but not Deutsch. For the Fatherland [ chorus ] We sacrifice our life. For the Fatherland we fight our enemies.Our loyal leader will fight with us too For the Fatherland Our capital is Devil's Anvil which is our secondary hideout. Here is a link to the new Potco Germany German Jamaica http://potcogermanygermanjamaica.wikia.com/wiki/POTCO_Germany_German_Jamaica_Wiki#Germany Category:Guilds